


Attention to Detail

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Grelliam, Kissing, Other, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's not too keen on that jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention to Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com). Prompt: "scent"

“You’re still not forgiven for your infraction,” William says, even as his mouth heats the space of skin between her ear and collar. 

Grell’s grip tightens on his shoulders; she grins, sighs. “Jealousy is quite a sinful thing, Will.”

“So is your attire. It reeks of blood. And you’ve still a spot of it—“ his hands slide over her back until he settles one below her left shoulder blade, taps gently—“here.”

“Such attention to detail. You’ve been staring all day?” 

Her lips touch his. He presses her against a bookshelf, comes undone in the scent of her hair.


End file.
